Unlikely Friends V2
by Ranyo Malight
Summary: Who would think that Dr. House and Dr. Addy would be such good friends... in the loony bin. Taken with permission from Kudleycraze12321. They cant finish it so I'm taking it off of their hands. Next chapter coming soon. Rated T for future swearing.
1. Prologue: The Basics

**Unlikely friends**

**The intro**

When paired together you'd be amazed on how well they got along. He was an overly logical guy who couldn't understand most movie references or any metaphor thrown his way. Very stiff and socially underdeveloped, however he was a genius with 2 PH.D's and could quote major plays. The other man was cynical, and a major jerk. Never bothered to learn anyone's name, and referred to his co-workers and employees by nicknames. His jokes were cruel, and his jabs and jests barely taken in stride, but some how people still liked the guy. He is a brilliant medical doctor who could diagnose anyone. The only reason these two men met, they both had problems. The first man is Dr. Zachary Uriah Addy the second one is Dr. Gregory House. Zack is there because he said he killed a man (he did not). House, see's dead people.

The thing is Zack's family over in Michigan want to transfer him to a Phyc ward near his Mom and Dad. However, to protect his "Mental stability" the physiatrists don't want to move him to far to fast so he's going to have to spend two weeks in the same Phyc ward as House. Thing is over time the two become inseparable. So much so that Zack keeps House from seeing his delusions, and deteriorating. House then keeps Zack from being a logical, stiff, robot. It soon becomes evident that if House were to be separated from Zack, House's condition would quickly deteriorate to the point of no return. Zack would remain as logical as ever though…

So the question is… what are the physiatrists going to do about this? Will Zack become a better friend to House than Wilson? Will House become a better friend to Zack than Hodgins? Will this craziness make sense on/at any level?

* * *

This was taken from Kudleycraze12321 with permission, of course. They no longer have anytime to actually write it, so I offered to take it. First chapter coming soon. I promise.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Unlikely friends**

A/N: Ok, I was worried I would have to write this without reference to House season 6. I finally saw it, so I know how I'm going to start this shindig. So, I don't own House or Bones. Let's get going! Wait, note. This starts when house walks to the lady who gives him his meds and says "The dry heaves are gone and so am I." Oh, and a bit of warning, this might end up as House/Zach, it might not. It might end up House/Wilson. Hobey ho!

* * *

**Chapter One.**

House woke up groggily. Most of the past days had been a blur of pain, dry-heaving, and other stuff. Considering he wasn't dry-heaving any more, he thought himself cured.

Packing and walking up to the lady at the meds window, House grabbed one of the other patient's beanies and put it on before addressing her. "Dry heaves are gone, so am I." House said, slightly slamming his hands on the counter. "I'll check with the doctor." She said, going to turn around to check. "No no no no no." House said, "I'm here voluntarily. Just gotta check with me." The lady turned around, her face with a slight frown. "I'm sorry, Dr. Nolan left specific instructions." She said, turning around. House sighed, ignoring the grin from his 'friend.' It seemed that the hallucinations hadn't left quite yet.~

House was led to the Doctor's office. "Wow," he said as he walked/limped in, "And he's black. Thought you'd be a little more sensitive on the slavery issue." Doctor Nolan looked at House with a slight smile as the lady he was talking to walked out of the room. House's 'friend' took a look around, grinning. ~ (A/N: The rest of the conversation, though important, is too tiresome to type out. If you don't know what happens, watch the first episode of Season 6 of House. If you do, good for you, cause it's too hard to pause the video and type out what they say. The next part, where House is lead into Ward 6 is where things get interesting….) ~

House was lead into what was known as 'Ward 6.' Taking his first look around, house could see that these people needed help and they weren't quite getting it. Then he saw _him. _'He' was a guy sitting at one of the tables. 'He' looked normal enough. And for some strange reason, House smiled. He didn't know why, but he smiled, and when 'he' saw this, 'he' smiled too. Then House was pushed into the office, where he talked to the head honcho of Ward 6.

After the talk, House was lead to his room. It was simple, with two beds, two desks, a window, and a small night stand between the beds. Putting his suitcase on one of the beds and unzipping it, he heard a commotion outside his room. "Please stop this. You don't need to use force." Another man was lead into the room. House looked up to see the same man that he had smiled at being forcefully lead into the room.

* * *

to be continued!! Omg. I dont know if this chapter is anygood. but we will have to wait and see. this is un-beta'd, so I'll post it again later, beta'd hopefully. Leave a comment if you will. If I missed something or anything like that, please tell me. If you haz any ideas, tell me. Hobey ho!


	3. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Unlikely friends**

A/N: Like I said, this might end up House/Zach or House/Wilson. Or it might end up House/OC. Leave me a review telling me which of the three you pick. I was inspired to write this by a friend on IMVU. He's an inspiring person. *grin* Anyway, Hobey ho!

A/N 2: Sorry this took a while to come out. I've been dealing with some stuff and almost forgot about it. ^^; Thanks go to Greytune and Fiona (at least I think it was Fiona) for the motivation to continue. 3 Hobey ho!

**Recap: **After the talk, House was lead to his room. It was simple, with two beds, two desks, a window, and a small night stand between the beds. Putting his suitcase on one of the beds and unzipping it, he heard a commotion outside his room. "Please stop this. You don't need to use force." Another man was lead into the room. House looked up to see the same man that he had smiled at being forcefully led into the room.

**Chapter Two.**

**~Before the 'talk,' Zach's POV~**

One minute I had been playing cards, not being a bother to anyone and the next thing I know, I saw him. He looked friendly enough, with a spark of stubbornness, and, for some reason, when the man smiled at me, I smiled back. I don't know why. It was some time before he walked by again, being led to the section of the place that held the rooms.

Not long after that, some of the staff members came and started dragging me to my room. Pleading with them, I said, "What are you doing? Please stop this. You don't need to use force." When I looked at my surroundings, I was in my room and, standing at the bed that I thought would be empty during my stay here, was him, the guy from earlier. Turning back to the staff members, I said, "Why did you have to drag me here?" One of the staff members was a big buff guy so, when he leaned toward me, I coward back a little. "Because we were told to do so." He said before leaving me alone with the new guy.

The guy stared at me, before looking back at his stuff. He looked rough and sort of mean up close. And for some reason, I was drawn to him.

**~Third Person~**

House looked at Zach before looking back down at his stuff. 'He looks sane enough. I wonder what he's doing here.' He proceeded to put his stuff away, before turning to face Zach. "So, what are you in for? You seem normal enough to me. Multiple personalities maybe?" He asked, smirking as he limped closer to Zach. Zach blinked. "I was accused of being a Gorgomon Acomplice/Apprentice." Zach said, looking down at his hands. House stopped walking, startled.

* * *

That is all your getting this time. GOMEN!! . busy and slight writers block. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3 The Start

Unlikely Friends

A/N: OMG So sorry! Greytune, I haven't abandoned you! Or anyone else. You guys don't realize how grateful I am to you for your support. ;A;

Thank you list:

Cute-cokie

Maria

Nerds-will-rule-the-world

nequam-tenshi

Anon (yes you. I am going to try)

Greytune

Fiona

Kudleycraze12321 (for letting me do this)

And now, on to the story. I'm going to try my hardest to make it longer~ Hobey ho!

* * *

Recap: House looked at Zach before looking back down at his stuff. 'He looks sane enough. I wonder what he's doing here.' He proceeded to put his stuff away, before turning to face Zach. "So, what are you in for? You seem normal enough to me. Multiple personalities maybe?" He asked, smirking as he limped closer to Zach. Zach blinked. "I was accused of being a Gorgomon Accomplice/Apprentice." Zach said, looking down at his hands. House stopped walking, startled.

Chapter 3 – The Start

House stopped walking, startled. "A Gorgomon Accomplice/Apprentice, you say?" He asked aloud, to which Zach nodded meekly. He hadn't known why he had openly said that. Maybe he thought...maybe he thought that this man might get it. House chuckled slightly, smirking. "Must be multiple personalities. Hell, maybe even hallucinations." He said, unbelieving of Zach. The young man moved to protest, then quieted down. He was going to be staying with this man for longer than he had anticipated, so he figured it would be a good idea to shut up now.

"Believe what you want." He said quietly, looking down again. He should have known that he wouldn't believe him. Just like the others. It was why he was put into his own room. The orderlies believed that he was dangerous to others. They must have started trusting him if they put someone into his room to be his roommate. That, or the guy was tough...

House, meanwhile, had started to look around the room again. Simple as it was, it felt slightly like home. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. The orderlies must fawn over you." He said jokingly, looking amused. "Well, at least that one guy would." He said, meaning the orderly at the front desk. He was a big man, and looked like he belonged in a prison. Like he would do that sort of stuff to poor Zach. "N-No! I-I mean, I'm fairly well left alone most of the time. The others are...afraid of me." He admitted sheepishly to House, who had continued to walk around. "Afraid of you? Looks like your more afraid of your own reflection than they should be of you." He mumbled, shaking his head.

He continued his limp walk around the room, before stopping at the door. "Are you coming? I'm sure they won't keep us here all day." He said, cocky, like always. Zach blinked and nodded, before hurrying after the man. House himself didn't know why he was doing this. Usually, he treated people worse. But with Zach, it was different. He had an urge to be nice to him. Well, nicer than usual. He shrugged slightly, earning him a confused look from his walking companion. "What? I can't think?" He said, pouting slightly as he walked.

Zach was confused, which wasn't surprising. House was a confusing person, at best. "Oh, forget it. Let's just go...do something." He said, shaking his head. He would have time to figure Zach out later. After he had gotten a chance to inspect his new 'home.'

* * *

I hope this is better than last times! I pushed myself to write today and this is what came out. Hope it isn't to ooc. D= Oh, and just fyi, I will be going camping on Monday, and will be away from any source of Internet for a week. But, in that time, I will try to write up some more of the story. Reviews are accepted. Flames will be used while I'm camping. Ciao~ OH and go check out my other story, "Closer than Ever", if your a Bleach fan. I have a teaser out for it already. ~Ciao.


End file.
